


Post-It Notes

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and melchi is fucking oblivious, and so will moritz, bc he's so fuckin depressed, im about to kms because of this fic, moritz cries and it's a mess, moritz is in love with melchi and writes him poetry on post it notes, so much fuckin angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: “I know,” Moritz stated in a weak voice. His head was tilted to the ground now. He couldn’t stand to even look at Melchior now. “I know what you’re going to say, Melchior. Just please, not yet.”
Melchior picked up the post-it notes. He stared at them intently before Moritz added, “Let me be ignorant, Melchi. Please. I can’t hear you say it. Just pretend this never happened.”
“I can’t do that, Mor…” Melchior paused and sighed deeply. “I-I’m sorry. But I-”
“Don’t. Say. It.” Moritz hissed. His voice was tense as he begged.





	

“Honestly, Moritz, that class makes me homicidal!” Melchior complained as the pair walked down the crowded hallway. “If I have to sit through one more dull lecture on the civil war, I’ll off myself right there in that desk.” **  
**

The smaller of the two shuffled behind his best friend, trying his best to keep up with Melchior’s fast pace. “Melchi, I’m sure you don’t mean this.”

“Oh, I’m sure I do!” The younger came to a halt in front of his bright yellow locker, cranking out the combination. The locker swung open, nearly hitting his companion in the face as it did. The inside of it was neat and organized, without a hair out of place. Except for the neon green post it note stuck metal inside. “Oh, what’s this….?”

“What?” Moritz sputtered, rushing to Melchior’s side to read the bright note now in his friend’s hand.

_‘Dear Melchior,_  
A stranger is passing could see you  
And know.  
Know why your beauty knocks me down  
And presses the breath from my poor lungs’

Not missing a beat, Melchior broke into a fit of laughter. “Who could’ve written this?! Do you see this, Mor?”

“Yeah, I see it….” Moritz muttered. His eyes nervously skirted over the pencil written words once more. “It could be anyone, really. A lot of people have crushes on you, Melchi.”

“I’m aware, but what on earth even does this mean? ‘My poor lungs’!” The younger of the two snickered. “This can’t be real. It must be a joke! Ten bucks that Hanschen stuck this in here to fuck with me.”

Moritz could only shrug awkwardly. “Well….Maybe the feelings are real.”

“Whoever it is, they do have a way with words.” Melchior took out his English textbook before slamming his locker closed. “Maybe they’ll put their name on it next time. Secret admirers are so cliche.”

—

Melchior was surprised to see another neon green note when he opened his locker that Friday. He had just decided to ditch his chemistry class,  electing to instead get his copy of Atlas Shrugged and hide away behind the gym. Maybe text Moritz and ask him to skip study hall and walk down to the ice cream shop a block away.

But his plans were shattered when he came across the note, declaring in grey pencil marks:

_‘I feel like I’m underwater_  
_Unable to breath under your weight_  
_I’m inhaling it and becoming well acquainted  
_ _With the feeling of being crushed’_

This was too rich to pass up. Melchior stuffed the post-it note into his binder before shooting off a text telling Moritz a text telling him to get his ass to the B building because he found another note.

—

“I’ve made a list of possible culprits,” Melchior announced the moment he sat at the fold out lunch table across from his best friend. “And it’s not that long of a list.”

“Who?” Moritz stammered, his voice muffled by the mouthful of cafeteria burrito

The younger of the two pulled out a piece of paper he had tucked into his jeans pocket. “I’ve gotten four notes in the last three weeks. That’s three too many to be a freak chance and two too many to be a coincidence. So that means that someone unknown has feelings for me and is sneaking the notes into my locker. Someone who knows which locker is mine AND knows the combination to it. Which no one knows unless they’ve covertly watched me put it in.”

“Melchi, I think you may be overthinking this.”

Melchior could only scoff at the more diminutive boy. “Says you. King of overthinking!” Upon seeing Moritz’s quick frown, Melchior jumped to assure his friend,“But, there’s nothing wrong with that, Mor. But anyway, I have a list of possible secret admirers. How cliche is that?”

Moritz nodded, “Okay then, Melc. Go on.”

“Well, first there’s Hanschen. Because he is a poet of sorts. And he was my partner in Economics last semester so he’s stood beside me while I’ve opened my locker, but I doubt it. He’s far too attached to Ernst.”

“I’d say dedicated,” Moritz shrugged before the other could continue.

“Yes. Sure. Too dedicated. He wouldn’t think of saying that to anyone else,” Melchior leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. “So he’s off the list. Then there’s Thea. She’s had a crush on me since the first grade. But I don’t think she’s capable of poetry. And how could she possibly get my locker combination?”

Moritz could only nod, listening to his friend ramble off names. Perhaps Martha. Maybe even Anna. There was a chance Georg was doing it all as a joke. To Moritz, it went on for days. Everyone in the school seemed to want to fuck Melchior. 

When the younger paused for a moment, Moritz finally spoke up. “Melchi, you’ve named almost everyone in our class! You think they all would write those things.”

“Well, Mor, I have my doubts. But really, I don’t know anyone that would write like this!”

The older boy just shrugged, burying himself back into the shitty lunch he had ordered.

—

Moritz never thought when he was a young, energetic child, that he’d want to spend his Saturdays in bed. He used to hop to his feet every weekend and watch the cartoons with his father. But now, he woke up and just stayed in bed. Maybe stare at the ceiling. Let himself wallow in self pity.

He often found getting up to eat useless. Everything sort of was.

Until, he phone vibrated next to him.

_**Text Received from Melchi.** _

He unlocked his phone in a split second, moving for the first time in hours.

**From:** **_Melchi_  ** **Received- 3:19 PM**

_Mor, I found who’s been writing the notes?_

* * *

Moritz’s heart stopped for a moment. That was impossible.

**To: _Melchi_                                                                               Sent- 3:19 PM**

_who???_

* * *

**From: _Melchi_                                                                 Received- 3:21 PM**

_Wendla Bergmann. She’s a sophomore. In my study hall. And she STARES at me all period. Her locker is only two away from mine. It has to be her._

* * *

**To: _Melchi_                                                                         Sent- 3:21 PM**

_oh._

* * *

**From: _Melchi_                                                            Received- 3:25 PM**

_She’s actually really hot. Should I go for it?_

* * *

**To: _Melchi_                                                                             Sent- 3:25 PM**

_sure. whatever._

* * *

**From: _Melchi_                                                            Received- 3:27 PM**

_Mor, are you alright?_

* * *

_**Read at 3:27 PM** _

—

Grateful to be out of class, Melchior pushed through the hallways once more. He swore, every day his eighth period class went on for hours. Finally he was out, and ready to completely book it home, when he found another note waiting for him in his locker.

_‘Yearning_  
_All I can do is yearn_  
_And cry out like a wandering soul_  
_Whenever I see you look away from me  
_ _Please don’t look away from me’_

This was ridiculous! Five notes in a month. And each one more and more poetic. Melchior had to tell Moritz about this.

“Mor! Mor!” The curly haired boy shouted as he sprinted to his best friend, who was bent over with his head in his locker. “I  found another note! You won’t believe this one!”

Moritz didn’t pull his head from his messy metal locker. “Oh really?” His gentle voice echoed. Melchior sat down right next to him with a goofy smile.

“Yes really. It MUST be Wendla. I’m sure of it. Who on earth uses the word ‘yearning’?” The younger’s green eyes moved to  Moritz’s locker, crammed full of loose papers and water damaged textbooks. “Oh, Mor. That’s a mess. Here, let me help you clean it.”

Immediately, Melchior began to pull out the textbooks, knocking out some pens and a used coffee mug in the process. “Oh, no, Melchi! You don’t have to. You really don’t-”

_Twap._

The noise was gentle on the linoleum floor. Just loud enough to catch Melchior’s attention. Moritz became tense, freezing in the crouched position he was in as Melchior looked down.

Neon green post-it notes.

For a moment, there was silence. Even though Otto was shouting about memes right behind them and Hanschen had Ernst pinned to the lockers barely three feet away. To the pair on the ground, not a word was shared for what felt like an eternity.

“Moritz,” Melchior muttered, barely audible. “Is that…..What I think it is?”

In a flash, Moritz was speaking rapidly. “I can explain, Melchi. I don’t know how those got in there.”

“Moritz, have you been writing those poems?”

The scrawny boy stood swiftly, his shaking now becoming obvious. “Please, Melchior. It’s not what you think I promise.” Melchior looked up at his best friend with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Moritz just continued. “I need to go home now.”

“Moritz,” He pressed on, “Please tell me, did you write those poems?”

“Melchior can you please-”

“Did you write those things?”

“Melchi, I-”

“Did you mean what they said too?”

“Melchior, listen, I-”

“Moritz, did you write that poetry?”

“YES!”

Again, silence. Now, the entire hallway was silent. Most gazes moved to Moritz, who stood with his knees locked together and his fists clenched so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

“Moritz,” Melchior whispered. “I can’t believe you write like that! I never thought that you….”

Moritz was now nodding rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “I’m sorry, Melchi.”

“No, Don’t be sorry! I just…”

“I know,” Moritz stated in a weak voice. His head was tilted to the ground now. He couldn’t stand to even look at Melchior now. “I know what you’re going to say, Melchior. Just please, not yet.”

Melchior picked up the post-it notes. He stared at them intently before Moritz added, “Let me be ignorant, Melchi. Please. I can’t hear you say it. Just pretend this never happened.”

“I can’t do that, Mor…” Melchior paused and sighed deeply. “I-I’m sorry. But I-”

“Don’t. Say. It.” Moritz hissed. His voice was tense as he begged.

“I don’t have feelings for you, Moritz.”

That was it. The moment Moritz felt his world crumble around him. It was like at this point, he had been living in a dream. No, more like denial. And now the fantasy was shattered. Completely shattered.

Moritz was shattered.

“I need to go home,” The nervous boy stammered before picking his backpack up from the floor. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Melchior found himself standing to, eyes wide in shock. “No, Moritz, stay. I have to talk to you about this.”

“No you don’t. Don’t talk to me about it,” Moritz insisted and shook his head. His fists were still firmly as his side and his eyes were shut tight as to stop the tears there from flowing out.

“Why, Moritz! Why are you avoiding this. You have feelings for me,” Moritz stated, holding out the post-its as if they were proof. “You can’t just avoid it. You’re my best friend. We need to talk this out! Why won’t you?”

“Because, if I talk to you,” Mortiz took a shaky breath. For a moment, Melchior almost saw him fall apart. But he didn’t. Not completely at least. Instead, his hand shot out and grabbed the post it’s from his best friend’s hand. “If I talk to you, I’ll just fall more in love with you.” And for the first time in what felt like forever, he looked up. It was now obvious in his big brown eyes that he had fallen apart. “Goodbye, Melchi.”

And before Melchior could even think to reply, Moritz was rushing down the hall, tearing up the post-its as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i am sorry. anyway, this was originally posted on my tumblr @likeinlxtin. i really really really hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic...


End file.
